Since the introduction of micromachining technology and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) in 1980s, many types of mechanical actuation methods have been explored. Numerous different types of micromechanical switches (microswitches) have been developed using different actuation methods and design techniques. Many microswitch designs use solid-to-solid contact switches that possess some of the same problems that macroscale mechanical switches possess, such as wear of switch contacts and signal bounce. Various liquid metal microswitch architectures have been implemented, and differences among the architectures include: mechanisms for actuating the switch (e.g., moving the liquid metal droplet or “slug”), devices and techniques for loading the switches with liquid metal, and fabrication techniques. While there has been significant effort in the development of various microswitch technologies, including liquid metal microswitches, less emphasis has been placed on development of other circuit components for use with these devices.